Oscillator circuits output a periodic signal. Certain types of oscillator circuits, including Pearson-Anson oscillators, receive a direct current input signal and output a periodic signal (e.g. a square wave, a sawtooth wave). Pearson-Anson oscillators consist of a resistor in series with a capacitor that is in parallel with a switching device. Many Pearson-Anson oscillators include an inert gas tube (e.g. a neon light tube) as the switching device. Pearson-Anson oscillators accumulate charge from the direct current input signal on the capacitor. As the voltage across the capacitor grows, the inert gas tube does not allow significant amounts of current to flow. Once the voltage across the capacitor (and, consequently, the voltage across the inert gas tube) reaches a breakdown voltage of the inert gas tube, the inert gas tube activates (e.g. the light turns on), and current is able to flow across the inert gas tube. As the charge on the capacitor discharges, the voltage across the inert gas tube reduces to an extinction voltage, at which the inert gas tube deactivates (e.g. the light turns off), and current is no longer substantially able to flow across the inert gas tube. This alternating pattern of activation and deactivation of the inert gas tube results in a periodic signal being output.
it is appreciated that certain examples described herein below have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures.